Like a virgin (touched for the very first time)
by fatalfang
Summary: ONE-SHOT. This fic is happening after Scott turned werewolf and Allison has just started in their school. The boys spend a Friday night together and some unexpected things happen.. SLASH


Summary: ONE-SHOT. This fic is happening after Scott turned werewolf and Allison has just started in their school. The boys spend a Friday night together and some unexpected things happen.. SLASH

* * *

Stiles was home alone like usually in the evenings, when his dad had to work long hours in the Sheriff's department, and this Friday was no exception. He was just going through the fridge trying to find something to eat (no curly fries damn), when he heard his phone ringing upstairs. Stiles grabbed a coke from the fridge door and decided to leave the eating for later and ran to answer his phone.

"Scott hey!" he greeted a big grin on his lips when he saw his best friend's name on the screen.

"Hiyaa buddy! What's up?" Scott's happy voice greeted him back and Stiles could see him with his mind eye, a big happy grin on his face.

"Nothing much, just home alone, for a change. Come here to entertain me, huh? Is Melissa at the hospital again?" Stiles babbled as he was trying to open the coke bottle balancing it between his legs and using only one hand.

"Yeah, she is. I could come there yeah! I just need to-"

"AAAAHHFSSH-"

"STILES, STILES ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT HAPPENED ?!"

Silence. Swearing.

"Sorry, sorry! Dropped my coke on the floor goddammit!" Stiles told frustrated while wiping his wet hand on his shirt.

"Oh, ok." Suppressed giggles from Scott's end and Stiles couldn't help a smile spreading to his face again even though the mess on his floor was quite catastrophic.

"So I was just going to say I just need to eat something first, but I can come there after that." Scott continued when he could trust his own voice again and he wouldn't end up laughing at Stiles' accident too much.

"Dude no wait! Go get something from Mc Donald's or somewhere, I have nothing to eat here."

"Ok then! See you in a bit."

Stiles hung up the phone and sighed deeply before going to the bathroom to grab some towels to clean up the mess.

* * *

An hour passed, but Stiles didn't even notice because he was so lost in a pc game where he was killing monsters and kept shouting out loud cries of victory every once in a while. He was only distracted when he heard howling that was _not_ coming from the game, but outside of his window, followed by a soft knock. Of course it was Scott's stupid face behind the glass and Stiles couldn't help the loud "DUUUDE" that escaped his lips when he was momentarily startled by a real "monster" behind his window.

"You just couldn't use the front door could you ?!" He complained, even though it was actually easier to get his friend delivered straight into his room without the need to run downstairs to open the door.

"Nope and I know you don't even want me to so shut up." Scott grinned back and hopped inside the now open window. They both moved immediately to open the food bags Scott had brought with him "Curly fries, yes!" and for a little while the only sounds were the rustle of the wrapping papers and the loud smacking of Stiles' lips as he happily ate his curly fries and burger.

They continued to play the paused game together when they were done with the eating, and only when they had finished the last boss would they put down their controllers again. Stiles stretched and yawned loudly and Scott glanced his wrist watch, it was past midnight already.

"Should we get some sleep or are we up to something still?" He asked, while allowing a small yawn for himself too.

"I don't know, what do you think? How about some beer first?" Stiles threw back a mischievous smile playing on his lips, like he was daring Scott for something they shouldn't do. He knew of course that tone and look would work every time and Scott, the puppy he was, was always ready and following pretty much whatever Stiles proposed. So in the few seconds that it took for the wicked grin to spread on Scott's lips, they were already running the stairs down trying to compete who was the first one at the fridge. It was Scott of course with his supernatural powers and when Stiles got to the kitchen he was greeted with a flying beer can which he easily caught though thanks to his lacrosse practice.

"Cheers mate!" Scott announced and they clicked the cans together shortly before taking a long gulp.

"Here, take another one and let's get back into your room." And they left back upstairs both carrying few beers.

* * *

"Duude what the fuck, no way!" Stiles giggled on the floor, Scott almost choking on his beer because he was laughing so much too. They were scattered on the floor of Stiles' room, an empty beer can between them, playing spin the bottle. So far they had been answering embarrassing questions and done some stupid things, like Stiles had made Scott to stand on his head for a minute (he couldn't do it), but now Scott had told Stiles to do the "helicopter" and they couldn't stop the laughing anymore. Both had emptied one beer can so far and the alcohol was making them even more hysterical than they usually were, and the game was starting to get more and more impossible to play.

"Ok, ok I'll do it, I have nothing to be ashamed of anyway." Stiles was boasting and trying to get his giggling under control again. This announcement made Scott to crack up even more though and he fell on his back laughing while holding his stomach, he looked like he couldn't soon even breathe anymore and Stiles couldn't help but start laughing too again.

"Shut up dude!" He shouted and jumped on top of his friend, trying to cover his mouth with his hands, but Scott was stronger and easily took the hands in his own and removed them on his sides.

"Ok, I'm ready, go on." He grinned and Stiles just let out a puff of breath in defeat, but flashed a smirk anyway when he got up. He opened his belt and yelled "Heeere we goo!" and soon his little soft dick was rolling in the air when Stiles wiggled his hips wildly. Scott fell on the floor again to laugh his ass off and Stiles stopped and hid his manhood in the pants again.

"And the winner is, Stiles!" He cried in victory, waving his hands above his head.

"No dude, this ain't over yet. But now only questions anymore, no more these silly missions." Scott told him from the floor and Stiles sat down beside him.

"Coward." He said under his breath and was rewarded with a smack on his head "ouch!"

"Ok so my turn." Stiles continued when they were both settled to sit comfortably again, resting their backs on Stiles' bed and opening new beers.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Stiles asked and nudged Scott's shoulder playfully.

"Noo.. Yes." Scott admitted and blushed. "The new girl from school, Allison. Have you seen her? She's GORGEOUS, that hair, those eyes… The boobs! Oh yes the boobs…" His eyelids fluttered shut and for a moment he seemed to be in some different world. Meanwhile Stiles was browsing his brains and soon got the right face (and boobs) on his mind.

"Well yeah, she's really pretty, I've seen her a couple of times. But she's no match for Lydia though…" Stiles answered and now his own face stoned when he was picturing Lydia on his mind, the perfect beautiful body, and he could almost even smell her just by imagining her. Time stopped when the boys thought about their crushes, but Stiles was suddenly jerked back to life when he realized he was getting a boner. His eyes flashed open again and he then registered Scott was still talking about Allison.

"…all the things I would do to her, I'd just want to push her against a wall and kiss her all over, starting from her neck and covering her mouth with my own.. Oh yes, she would taste so good and we would kiss long and hard and it would be wet and hot and I just want to touch her boobs, they look so soft and full…"

Stiles was listening him almost hypnotized and his boner got only harder in his pants. The situation was getting alarming, but he had no idea how to stop it or if he'd even _want_ to stop it anymore. He gulped and turned his head to look at Scott whose breathing had quickened and he was almost moaning while still telling all the things he would do with Allison. The horny teenager that Stiles was, he couldn't help his eyes to fall lower and lower until he could see the bulge on Scott's pants. Clearly he wasn't the only one getting aroused and he had to gulp again, because he was getting a strange urge to touch the bulge before his eyes. It was so close, they were sitting so close, their shoulders were touching and Scott wouldn't shut up about Allison and Stiles' hand moved and his mouth was suddenly dry and… He touched the bulge. He freaked out internally because he had just touched his best friend's hard on, and he was too afraid to move his hand anywhere anymore. Scott stopped talking and took a sharp intake of breath, time stopped again and Stiles didn't dare to move at all.

Suddenly Scott's hand came to rest on top of Stiles' palm and for a few frantic seconds Stiles thought he would hurt him and throw his hand away disgusted, but instead Scott started to move his hand above the hard dick, up and down the length and Stiles could feel it all through the fabric of Scott's pants.

"Feels good, Stiles…" Scott breathed out and he still wouldn't open his eyes or look at Stiles, who was suddenly getting his salivary glands back to work again and his mouth was suddenly wet, and he finally dared to breathe again.

With Scott's guidance he soon became bolder and did some experimental moves with his hand. He tried squeezing the dick and moving his hand even lower, between Scott's legs and he was satisfied when Scott's hand dropped away and he started to push his hips against Stiles' hand like he wanted more. Suddenly Scott's eyes opened and he watched straight into Stiles' eyes who had never felt more naked in his life, even though he was fully clothed at the moment.

"Come here." He just told him and tugged Stiles arm, positioning him on to his lap. Stiles had been aroused already, but this was getting too much and he let out a pathetic whimper when their dicks brushed together through their pants and he momentarily collapsed against Scott's body who hold him in place. Stiles wasn't given any time to recover though, Scott started to move his hips again rubbing their dicks together and now Stiles was moaning out loud, he wasn't sure how much more he could take this before he would come inside his pants.

"Sco-tth, I can't.." He breathed out between his moans, but he was silenced by Scott's mouth that sealed their lips together in a frantic wet kiss and soon Stiles cried out and sobbed while coming hard inside his pants, jerking his hips wildly against Scott's crotch. Not a moment after Scott let out a low moan too and cupped Stiles' ass in his hands locking him in place while he was coming too against Stiles, whose head was now resting on Scott's shoulder while he was trying to catch his breath again. They were panting against each other for a small while, until Scott finally cleared his throat.

"Well, that was interesting." But Stiles could only manage out "Uh-huh.", maybe because he was ashamed or still out of breath.

"Come on now, lift your fat ass off of me, my legs are numb already." Scott whined when Stiles still made no effort of standing up from Scott's lap and that finally woke him up and he stood up.

"Fat ass? Have you seen yours, it's fatter than… fat!" Stiles shot back waving his arms everywhere trying to indicate just how fat it was. Scott stood up too and only smirked self-confidently.

"Excuse me, but my butt is a fine piece of meat. Now we go to shower and you'll see just how perfect it is."

"I've seen your butt before! It's not _that_ special just so you know, just a normal butt really." Stiles rolled his eyes and went to find some clean clothes from the drawer.

"What, you've checked my butt have you? You sneaky little…"

"NO I haven't! But YES I've seen it, dumbass, since we practically live together most of the times and now shut up will ya and here, take these." Stiles offered a pile of clothes for Scott who was grinning madly and obviously enjoying the conversation very much.

"Ok, but you have a nice butt too Stiles, and it's not fat, I was just kidding you know." Scott said when he was already walking towards the shower, leaving Stiles gaping after him like a fish out of water. He ran after Scott and slapped his already naked butt "Asshole!" but Scott just giggled. Soon they were both naked and under the shower, their messy clothes piled up on top of the toilet seat. They were playing with the shower, Scott taking mouthful of water and spurting it all over Stiles face, who would turn the water ice cold and make Scott scream like a girl. The first 10 minutes were laughing and swearing, until they finally calmed down enough for the actual showering.

"I'm glad it was you though, my first experience." Scott smiled to Stiles when Stiles was washing his head under the shower, leaving Scott standing next to him without anything to do. Stiles leaned forward away from the water and laughed.

"That wasn't really sex you know Scott, just.. dry humping and that doesn't count for sex even if we wanted to."

"Yeah yeah I know, but still. It was a sexual experiment and I'm happy that it was with you and not with some stranger."

"Like Allison?" Stiles lifted his eyebrow teasingly.

"Let's not go there now… By the way, is that a boner there Stiles?"

And they both looked down at Stiles' manhood which actually was growing rapidly again.

"Yeah, yeah I think it is. Wanna do something about it?"

The End


End file.
